


Only Temporary

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Oichi's Demon Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oichi/Ieyasu, Ieyasu/Oichi] [SB3 Oichi's Ieyasu route] Nsfw, Oichi's demon hands on a roll plus some sweets at the back. You had been warned☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Temporary

[ **Author’s Note:** There was [a request](http://sengoku-kink.livejournal.com/709.html?thread=698821#t698821) that went along these lines on LJ’s basara kink meme some _4 years ago_ (Why am I always late to the party? Why why why…??? orz;;;;;).  
And since no one answered it, I feel compelled to write it.  
Sadly I cannot reply to any thread there for some reason, so I’ll just put this here. May the Anon who requested this find this here if ever they’re still interested… T-T]

* * *

“O-Oichi-dono…!” Ieyasu called out from between light pants, feeling the palms of the girl’s demon hands slide across his exposed stomach.

Two more of them locked his arms above him tightly, preventing any movement and allowing easy access to his torso and lower body. The young lord bit down on his lip and closed his eyes as he felt more hands slide under his armor. They began caressing his chest, teasingly brushing at his nipples and forcing a redness to his cheeks as he hopelessly tried to make sense of the situation.

Ichi walked over to stand in front of him, the swish of her pink kimono following her graceful movements. A gentle and worried look was etched onto her beautiful features as she studied him. A delicate hand reached out to touch his cheek tenderly.

“Lord Happy…,” she began softly with her sweet voice, “You gave Ichi a new home… And you are very kind to Ichi… For the first time in a long while, Ichi feels warm, when you are around… Ichi is happy and thankful… Ichi likes your smile… But Ichi knows…”

Her hand slid further back to caress his hair, “That inside, your heart is crying… Ichi… Ichi is sad to see that… And Ichi wants to help Lord Happy…”

Her hands moved down to undo the ropes and latches of his armor. Once she was done and the metal clanged onto the castle floor, she moved on to his ribbon belt.

“Oichi-dono…,” Ieyasu opened his eyes a little, gazing at her gently as he knew that she meant no harm. “But why–…”

His question was cut short by a gasp as a demon hand slid between his legs, gliding up and down his inner thighs lovingly until they came to rest on his crotch, beginning to rub at it slowly through his pants. His back curled a little and his thighs immediately clasped down on the hand, desperately trying to stop its movements.

Ichi finished undoing the ties around his waist, letting the armor there fall to the ground, followed by the red ribbon. She removed his pants along with his fundoshi, releasing his slowly erecting cock from its confines.

As if taking it as an invitation, more arms surfaced from the pool of darkness beneath them, reaching out and wrapping all over Ieyasu’s body, rubbing and squeezing at all his sensitive areas, causing him to twist and grit his teeth.

The frown on his brow deepened as they began to knead on both his rear and his erection simultaneously. Against his will, his back arched and a moan escaped his lips as he threw his head back.

“Oichi… dono! …Please stop!” He pleaded through heavy breaths, trying to pull away and break free from the demon hands before they drove him crazy.

Ichi tilted her head worriedly at his struggling and distressed look.

“Lord Happy… It would be more enjoyable if you stop resisting… Ichi promises it… Let go… Forget about everything…,” she said softly, closing her eyes as the hands around her reached out and began to undress her.

She leaned in towards him then, letting her silk kimono slide off and reveal her pearly, flawless skin. Her soft breasts pressing against the bare skin of his chest sent a fiery rush through his entire body. He groaned lightly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

“Oichi… dono…!” He breathed out, suffering in his voice, feeling guilty that his erection had turned even harder from the contact.

However, his tense body slowly relaxed when she began to stroke his back with her soft hands. Tenderly, comfortingly, as if reassuring him that everything would be alright. The demon hands slowly wrapped around her body as well.

“When Ichi is sad, these hands comfort Ichi… They make Ichi forget that the world is cruel… They tell Ichi that she is not alone… That they will always be there for Ichi…”

There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she closed her eyes, allowing the hands around her to caress her body. Her hold on him was gentle.

“They tell Ichi that she is loved… Ichi wants Lord Happy to feel the same…”

“………,” Ieyasu slowly stopped struggling, “Oichi-dono…”

Looking down at the girl, somewhere in his heart, he felt sorry for her. He slowly relaxed into the softness around him.

Once he did, on some other level, he could feel the intention of the girl’s demon hands. Ichi didn’t need to tell him anything more to convey her feelings. As if knowing his change of heart, the hands holding him let go of his arms, and he wrapped them around her gently, closing his eyes and leaving everything to the hands.

The two held each other close, their breaths and moans mingling as Ichi’s demon hands continued to pleasure them. The hands made their way into the two, leaving nothing untouched and nothing unsatisfied. Just for that moment, they forgot everything around them.

The two came almost at the same time, pressed onto each other. The arms supporting them slowly lowered them to the ground then, before sinking back into the vanishing darkness on the floor. They continued panting, trying to calm down and catch their breaths.

“………,” Ieyasu opened his eyes slightly, feeling somewhat peaceful, his head clear.

He looked to the side to see Ichi lying next to him, beautifully curled on the floor with her raven hair spread charmingly about her, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin as her chest heaved rhythmically with her breathing. He smiled a little at her, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face, only to see a drop of tear roll out of the corner of her eyes.

“…?”

Her tranquil expression soon contorted into that of sadness, before she brought her hands to her face and began crying, unable to stop the flow of her tears.

“…Oichi-dono?” Ieyasu asked as he sat up and moved closer to her, concerned. The girl replied to him in quiet sobs.

“Whenever the hands leave, Ichi is always lonely again… Even if they please us for awhile, Ichi is afraid that the happiness is only temporary… Please forgive Ichi if Ichi cannot keep Lord Happy happy for a long time…”

“………,” Ieyasu was quiet for awhile. He then sighed and smiled at her again, lying back down and pulling her into a protective hug.

“…?” Ichi looked up at him curiously.

“Oichi-dono, don’t worry about that now, alright? Just you putting in the effort to make me happy would already keep me cheerful for a long time,” Ieyasu laughed.

“And for that, I’ll make sure that I also find a way to keep you happy even when the hands are not there. I’ll find a way to make sure that you’re never lonely again. So I want you to smile.”

“Lord Happy… You will do that for Ichi…? Does Ichi even deserve such kindness…?” Ichi asked, doubt and uncertainty in her watery eyes.

“Of course you do!” He told her confidently with a grin, then holding out his little finger in front of her.

“Pinky promise.”

Ichi looked at him surprised, her features softening into a smile a few moments later. She timidly reached out to him, intertwining their little fingers lightly.

“Pinky promise,” she said happily.


End file.
